IS A FACT
by Alexis Lestrange
Summary: Se sentía responsable, había dejado que el mundo se lo comiera, se había separado de su hermano, permitió que al no estar él, se refugiara con otras personas... la muerte de Regulus era su culpa. Y jamás se lo perdonaría. Esa noche había caído una estrella y el lloraba su perdida. Regalo para Blackie-Noir.


**aclaración no soy rica, ni rubia, ni vivo en Europa, así que no soy J.K.R sin duda ella escribe muchísimo mejor que yo :)****  
**

_¡hola! Una gran disculpa, en estoy momentos debería estar subiendo otro cap. de Plata y mercurio ( no se preocupen el miércoles ya habrá cap nuevo). Pero esto es gracias a que la inspiración que me mandaron llegó en la madrugada y casualmente se paso por mis sueños, convirtiéndolos en esto. _

_este one-shot va dedicado especialmente a_ **Blackie-Noir** _un enorme gracias, todavía no me la creo que me hayas respondido mi review. linda se que no es el mejor one-shot que hayas leído y posiblemente escriba mejores en un futuro cercano, pero por el momento este va para ti. fue inspirado en tu fic "Black star" ( eso pasa por leerlo antes de dormir y que la inspiración se meta en mis sueños XD) espero y no te moleste. un beso._

_espero que guste en general. _

_Alexis._

* * *

Con los ojos húmedos, y un pergamino arrugado en el puño, se asomó por la ventana.

El cielo estaba nublado, esa noche no se veían las estrellas, sin duda los ángeles de los muggles estaban de luto; esa noche había caído una estrella, tal vez no la más importante ni la más brillante, pero pertenecía a aquel cielo tanto como las demás.

Un relámpago alumbró el cielo.

Sin duda la lluvia estaba por caer.

Pero una parte de ella se adelantó, pues en el rostro del hombre de ojos grises y cabello negro azulado, la lluvia había comenzado esa tarde.

El día había empezado tranquilo, sin un ápice de tormenta, pero como en el mar nunca se sabe si seguirá igual, la carta que recibió trajo consigo la tormenta. Una a la que en esos momentos no le veía el fin.

Ese día había caído una estrella y él lloraba su perdida.

OoOoOo

Impresionante eso fue lo que pensó Regulus Black en cuanto puso un pie dentro del gran comedor, miles de velas iluminaban el salón bajo la noche estrellada que proyectaba el techo del salón. Mirando atentamente, reconoció dos de ellas, esa noche en el cielo, su hermano y su padre brillaban con fuerza, opacando con su luz a las demás.

Sonrió.

Buscó a su hermano en medio de la multitud de alumnos de la mesa de Gryffindor, lo encontró sentado en la orilla opuesta cerca de la mesa de los profesores. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, gris y negro se reconocieron, una sonrisita de complicidad surgió entre sus rostros.

_- Apresúrense -_ordenó McGonagall.

Rompiendo el contacto visual, Regulus siguió de cerca a su nueva profesora. En cuanto llegaron al frente, McGonagall los acomodó en una línea alrededor de lo que suponía sería el sombrero seleccionador. Regulus lo contempló detenidamente, a él más que un sombrero le parecía una serie de trapos cosidos entre sí, y acomodado sobre el taburete exquisitamente decorado, el viejo sombrero desentonaba.

De lo que parecía ser una boca, salió la voz del sombrero cantando una alegre canción, muchos niños soltaron grititos de miedo al oírlo cantar, pero él se mantuvo sereno en su sitio. A medida que avanzaba la canción perdió el interés en el sombrero, recorrió con la mirada la estancia, en las cuatro mesas los murmullos corrían como agua en un río, se veían miradas orgullosas entre los hermanos, rostros que pedían a gritos que la cena iniciara y otros que simplemente mostraban su mejor cara de póquer.

Guiándose por los colores, contempló la mesa de slytherin, en sus rostros perfectamente indiferentes, pudo encontrar un atisbo de expectación, las miradas con las que se topó lo estudiaron y sonrieron al reconocerlo, como bien decía su madre "Jamás se puede desconocer a un Black" aunque jamás le habían explicado cómo se reconocía a uno. Siguió observando hasta encontrarse con la mirada azul que estaba buscando, su prima Narcisa. La joven de rubios cabellos le sonrió con cariño, en sus ojos azules había orgullo.

Volviéndose al escuchar un leve carraspeo prestó atención a las palabras de McGonagall. La canción había terminado y todos escuchaban atentos a su profesora.

_- ...en cuanto yo los llame, se sentarán aquí, les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y así sabremos cuál es su casa -_explicó sacando un pergamino de su túnica escocesa, lo desenrolló y leyó con voz clara y firme_- Kristie Adams..._

Una niña de cabello castaño pasó al frente, se sentó con premura, su rostro se veía asustado pero sus ojos cafés brillaban, Regulus la reconoció como parte de los niños que habían gritado con el sombrero. "Sin duda es hija de muggles" pensó.

_- RAVENCLAW -_gritó el sombrero.

La selección siguió y conforme pasaban, Regulus se iba poniendo nervioso; su rostro infantil reflejaba ansiedad, sentía fuertes retortijones en el estómago. Sintiendo que una mirada lo taladraba, volvió levemente la cabeza, encontrando la mirada de Sirius puesta en él. Su hermano al ver su incomodidad le sonrió tranquilizándolo y, haciéndole señas, él le indicó que se volviera, levantando los pulgares le aseguró que todo iba bien.

_- Regulus Black -_

Sintiendo que su rostro perdía los colores, subió la tarima y se sentó recto en el taburete. La profesora dejó caer con delicadeza el sombrero en su cabeza.

- _Mmm...interesante, otro Black tan correcto y educado como los otros... pero ¿qué te hace especial?...-_la voz del sombrero resonó en su cabeza, inspeccionando su mente- _Difícil... tienes valor sin duda, tu mente no es tan mala tampoco y tus sentidos están bien desarrollados... pero... mmm... ¿dónde te pondré? -_una imagen de Sirius vino a su mente y sonrió imperceptiblemente pensando en lo bien que se la pasarían juntos si quedara en Gryffindor- _Oh sí, tu hermano, el gryffindor… difícil su mente también ¿seguro que tienes lo que se necesita para ser un gryffindor?... ¿Qué pasa con tu madre? Oh sí, estoy seguro de que la ofendería mucho si quedaras en gryffindor... -_una alarma se encendió en su mente al recordar a su madre e hizo lo peor que podía hacer en ese momento: dudó- _Si eso es lo que quieres..._

_- SLYTHERIN -_gritó el sombrero, la mesa de Slytherin aplaudió con entusiasmo.

_- ¡NO! -_gritó levantándose de golpe, un mutismo se extendió sobre el gran comedor. Quitándose el sombrero y entregándoselo a una sorprendida McGonagall, corrió hacia la mesa de gryffindor donde Sirius lo miraba sin comprender. Le había dolido que su hermanito quedase en Slytherin, pero creía que eso haría feliz a Regulus. Abrió sus brazos en el momento exacto en que Regulus se lanzó hacia ellos.

El pequeño Regulus lloraba recostado en su pecho. Cruzando una mirada con el chico de ojos avellanas, se levantó con dificultad pues Regulus parecía haberse pegado a su cuerpo. Pidiendo disculpas con la mirada al profesor Dumbledore y McGonagall, se llevó a su hermano consigo del gran comedor ante el gran desconcierto del alumnado.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, los sollozos que Regulus había contenido salieron a flote, llenado el silencioso vestíbulo con el eco de su dolor.

Preocupado por el volumen del llanto del niño, Sirius lo llevó hasta la habitación donde los de primer año esperaban antes de ser seleccionados, sentándose en una de las butacas del lugar, acomodó a su hermanito en sus piernas, Regulus se acurrucó con los sollozos aun saliendo por su garganta. Sirius esperó pacientemente a que se tranquilizara, acariciándole el pelo. Cuando lo hubo hecho, separó al niño de su pecho y con cariño le limpió las lágrimas.

_- ¿Vas a contarme qué sucedió o tendré que hacerte cosquillas? -_preguntó, los ojos de Regulus refulgieron con las lágrimas que no tardaría en derramar. Abrazando con fuerza a su hermano respondió con tono lastimero.

_- Tú sabes lo que significa quedar en Slytherin._

Sirius suspiró.

_- Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado Reg -_le dijo separándolo de él_- Nuestra querida madre nunca podrá separarme de ti. _

_- No será sólo nuestra madre -_aseguró volviendo a esconder su rostro en el hombro de Sirius_- No creo que los gryffindor permitan que uno de los suyos se junte con una serpiente y no creo que a los slytherin les agrade la idea. _

_- ¿Tú de verdad piensas que eso me importa? -_resopló_- Eres mi hermano Reg, les guste o no tengo derecho de estar contigo._

_- ¿Seguro?_

_- Claro renacuajo_.

Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio, cuando finalmente Regulus habló

_- ¿Seguiremos viendo las estrellas por las noches? _

Sirius sonrió

_- Por supuesto enano. _

_- ¡Hey! ya casi tengo la misma estatura que tú -_reclamó Regulus

Sirius le dio un porrazo amistoso en la cabeza

_- Pero para mí siempre serás enano -_le dijo alborotándole el cabello negro.

Regulus rió contagiándole la risa a Sirius y después de unos minutos de ameno silencio, Regulus con el rostro aun escondido, habló

_- Sirius..._

_- mmm..._

_- ¿Tú me quieres? -_el tono agudo de su voz, le trajo recuerdos a Sirius que lo hicieron sonreír

_- ¿Qué has roto esta vez? -_preguntó con tono divertido.

Regulus sonrió un momento, recordando

_- ¡Sé serio!_

Sirius soltó un suspiro

_- Regulus… mírame -_ordenó, separándolo de sí. Contempló los ojos rojos de su hermano que lo observaban, su carita redonda estaba manchada por los surcos de sus lagrimas, le acarició tiernamente el pelo- _pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, estés donde estés siempre te voy a querer_

- ¿Lo prometes?

Mirándolo a los ojos contestó

_- No Regulus, no -_los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos, pero antes de que pudiera replicar sirius habló_- Es un hecho_

_OoOoOo_

Sirius Black lloraba sobre el alféizar de la ventana, mojado por el aguacero que caía, sintiendo un profundo desprecio hacia sí mismo. Cómo había odiado en lo que se había convertido su hermanito, cómo le había dolido y ahora eso lo comía por dentro.

_- Perdóname Reg, por favor perdóname… jamás debí separarme de ti, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, perdóname... -_murmuró.

Se sentía responsable, había dejado que el mundo se lo comiera, se había separado de su hermano, permitió que al no estar él, se refugiara con otras personas...

La muerte de Regulus era su culpa.

Y jamás se lo perdonaría.

La tormenta amainó, y el cielo se despejó poco a poco. Pero la lluvia no paró en los ojos del hombre, sus sollozos rompían el silencio de la noche, pidiendo a balbuceos el perdón.

Muy lejos de allí, un hombre de ojos negros contemplaba el dolor de su hermano.

_- No necesitas pedirme perdón Sir -_murmuró- _yo ya lo hice._

Y en el cielo nocturno una estrella brilló.

OoOoOo

_¿Qué les ha parecido?_ _¿merezco una lluvia de tomatazos?_

_Bueno mi deseo es que les haya agradado. Aunque no se puede todo en la vida, no soy monedita de oro. _

_Aun así con cariño me despido. _

_Alexis._


End file.
